Жуткое караоке/Галерея
__FORCETOC__ Скриншоты Начало S2e1 mystery hack.png S2e1 stan bobble.png S2e1 sleep dipper.png s2e1 mabelwakingup.png s2e1 sleeping twins.png s2e1 stan portal otp .png s2e1 shoulda worn pants.png s2e1 friendly portal.png s2e1 journals.png s2e1 stans desk.png s2e1 scanning portal.png s2e1 gleeful stan.png s2e1 portal scan.png s2e1 long way to go.png s2e1 cutey tubby.png s2e1 twins photo.png s2e1 6 fingered glove.png s2e1 dark shack.png S2e1 Mystery Shack being mysterious.png s2e1 water tower.png s2e1 sleeping wendy.png s2e1 lil gideon in the big house.png s2e1 blue lit town.png S2e1 Mysterious Sattelite.png s2e1 gov readings.png s2e1 earth.png S2e1 gravity falls on map.png s2e1 gove headquarters.png s2e1 gov agency.png s2e1 town map.png Грандиозное открытие Хижины Чудес s2e1 stan waking up.png s2e1 mystery shack day.png s2e1 grand reopening.png s2e1 boo harder.png s2e1 mostly thanks to these guys.png s2e1 your cameras a cinderblock.png s2e1 a REAL reporter.png s2e1 adorable pines fam.png s2e1 party invite.png s2e1 confetti.png s2e1 love patrol alpha.png s2e1 wenddddy.png s2e1 crowd leaving.png s2e1 smell of gideon is finally gone.png s2e1 journal scan 1.png s2e1 journal scan 2.png s2e1 you saw nothing.png Федералы! s2e1 dippers getting obsessed.png s2e1 mystery board.png s2e1 mystery board 2.png S2e2 Trembley in the Background full.png s2e1 pacing.png s2e1 chillax bro.png s2e1 hide behind.png s2e1 diagram.png s2e1 blank.png s2e1 lord mystery ham.png s2e1 tourists.png s2e1 holy mackerel.png s2e1 Government Vehicle.png s2e1 USEXEMPT.png s2e1 honk if u wanna be arrested.png s2e1 old peeps.png s2e1 nervous.png s2e1 rare photos of american presidents.png S2e1 agent powers and trigger.png s2e1 just between u and me.png s2e1 agent powers.png s2e1 contact us.png s2e1 powers business card.png s2e1 sure grunkle stan.png s2e1 swag.png s2e1 confiscated for evidence.png s2e1 at odds with stan.png s2e1 contraband.png s2e1 undead page.png s2e1 karaoke songs.png Подготовка к вечеринке s2e1 setting up.png s2e1 confetti canon and waddles.png s2e1 we built this township on rock and roll.png s2e1 danger lane to highway town.png s2e1 t8king over midnight by &ndra.png s2e1 dip unhappy.png s2e1 crime scene in my mouth.png s2e1 dipper will not be deterred.png s2e1 party hat over a hat.png s2e1 stan head pinatas.png s2e1 these brains are delicious.png s2e1 musical sweater.png s2e1 lets get ready to party.png s2e1 teens incoming.png s2e1 lee lookin high.png s2e1 i'll do anything for your approval.png s2e1 send all.png s2e1 one good eye one good pie.png s2e1 kegs of MEAT.png s2e1 tambry sends craziest texts.png s2e1 stan pleased.png Диппер нарушает правила s2e1 Stan's room.png s2e1 no dipper.png s2e1 stan's bedroom.png s2e1 gold chains for old men.png s2e1 helmet.png s2e1 brass knuckles.png s2e1 stan's stash.png s2e1 ew.png s2e1 stan's posh painting.png s2e1 hole in wall.png s2e1 all that contraband.png s2e1 caught.png s2e1 sheepish wendy.png s2e1 distracted.png s2e1 dippers grounded.png s2e1 stan retreats.png s2e1 party peeps.png s2e1 clean up nice gorney.png s2e1 poolcheck.png s2e1 welcome to your dreams.png s2e1 slap that rump.png s2e1 stomach faced duck.png s2e1 lepcracorn.png s2e1 airquotes.png s2e1 very boring paperwork.png s2e1 gnomes.png s2e1 it says don't read aloud dipper.png s2e1 are you serious dipper.png s2e1 shaking earth.png s2e1 zombie.png s2e1 AUGH.png s2e1 zombies.png s2e1 trigger dragged away.png s2e1 powers dragged away.png s2e1 dancing teens.png s2e1 rappers rap.png s2e1 dancing crowd.png s2e1 scream.png s2e1 we're all gonna die.png s2e1 wendy takes charge.png s2e1 candy pack.png s2e1 ruined party.png s2e1 screaming.png Атака зомби s2e1 zombies incoming.png s2e1 rotting flesh.png S2e1 soos.png s2e1 zom soos.png s2e1 seeing some yay faces.png s2e1 zombie slime.png s2e1 mystery cart.png s2e1 uh mystery cart....png s2e1 sorry doodz.png s2e1 zombie disco.png s2e1 sweet light show.png s2e1 your struggling is just making us look more awesome.png S2e1 attacked.png s2e1 dip and mabe.png s2e1 stan squint.png s2e1 shiny cover.png s2e1 screen.png s2e1 rounding corner dipper.png s2e1 rounding corner mabel.png s2e1 this is terrifying.png s2e1 action girl mabel.png s2e1 this was on disney channel.png s2e1 barring gift shop.png s2e1 scrabbling zombies.png S2e1 help my sister has strabismus.png s2e1 worried.png s2e1 zombies closing in.png S2e1 uhoh.png s2e1 screaming mabel.png s2e1 dipper grabbed.png s2e1 stomp on zombie skull.png s2e1 grunk.png s2e1 hunky stan.png s2e1 to the attic.png s2e1 NOW.png s2e1 fighting evil by moonlight.png s2e1 being badazz by daylight.png s2e1 never running from a real fight.png s2e1 he is the one named.png s2e1 hunkle stan.png Секреты дневника s2e1 i'm not an idiot.png s2e1 lying for your own good.png s2e1 zombie pop.png s2e1 doomed.png s2e1 wait whats that.png s2e1 invisible ink.png s2e1 fam gathered round.png s2e1 invisible ink close.png s2e1 can't sleep.png s2e1 nonsense and fruit bats.png s2e1 bloody book cover.png s2e1 zombie weakness.png s2e1 is three part harmony.png s2e1 zombie gift shop.png s2e1 invading zoms.png s2e1 eh i already sat down.png s2e1 listen up peeps.png s2e1 stan and dip disbelief.png s2e1 taking over midnight screen.png s2e1 taking over midnight screen 2.png s2e1 confused zoms.png s2e1 ive got my favorite dress on.png s2e1 passion mabel.png S2e1 into it.png s2e1 best fam.png s2e1 zombies stopped.png S2e1 the most adorable family ever.png s2e1 ripping off ears.png s2e1 mabel and stan duet.png s2e1 confetti canon go!.png s2e1 eat it zombies.png s2e1 PINES PINES PINES PINES.png s2e1 listen u guys.png S2e1 quite a mess.png s2e1 hiding spot.png Конец s2e1 agent trigger in shock.png s2e1 disintegrating skull.png S2e1 agent powers is alive.png S2e1 end credits cryptogram.png S2e1 Cryptic image.png Разное Wendy's room night Portal Light.jpg S2e1 Gravity Falls Season 2 Dipper and Mabel's room in the portal light.png S2e1 Scaryoke.png Gravity Falls Season 2 Stan's room.png Robertryan Cory zombies.jpg Robertryan Cory zombies2.jpg Robertryan Cory zombies3.jpg Robertryan Cory zombies4.jpg Robertryan Cory zombies5.jpg Robertryan Cory zombies6.jpg Jeffrey Thompson color script.jpg S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_01.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 02.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 03.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 04.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 05.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 06.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 07.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 08.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 09.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 10.png S2e1 jeffery thompson production art_01.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art_02.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art_03.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art_04.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art_05.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art_06.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art_07.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art_08.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art_09.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art_10.jpg S2e1 soos zombie production art.png S2e1 zombie disco production art.png S2e1 zombie group production art.png S2e1 zombie head production art.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 01.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 02.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 03.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 04.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 05.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 06.png S2e1 glowing materials.png S2e1 inside mystery shack.png S2e1 inside mystery shack 3.png S2e1 inside mystery shack 4.png S2e1 chris houghton storyboards.png Stan beat up character sheet.png Промо-видео SDCC Season 2 trailer 2014 S2e1 Disney Channel night of premieres promo S2e1 preview S2e1&2 promo S2e1 investigation en:Scary-oke/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи